Remember Me
by Tallemera Rane
Summary: Oneshot. It's been 3 years since the gang started out, and the Avatar has brought peace. Now that the stress of the war is over, Aang has come to understand his place as the Avatar, and now he can start to think about normal, 15 year old things… Alright


One-shot. After 3 years of fighting, Katara is now 16 and blossoming. Aang is 15 and Sokka is 19. Now that the stress of the war is over, Aang has come to understand his place as the Avatar, and now he can start to think about normal, 15 year old things… Remember Me 

"Katara!" Aang yelled as she leaned over the edge of the basket on the giant flying bison.

Groaning at having been dragged away from the beautiful view of the ocean, she turned towards her friend and sat down with a pout. "What is it, Aang?"

"We're almost there. I can see the Water Temple ahead!" he shouted against the wind. Sokka glared.

"Why do we have to go to the Water Temple now? We've been riding for _ages _since you defeated the rebels of the Fire Nation," Sokka argued. "Couldn't we just stop at some island?"

Katara smiled. "You mean the one with your _girlfriend_ on it?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sokka yelled., his face reddening in protest.

"Uh-huh..yeah..sure," Katara mumbled, looking back over the edge at the water. Chewing on her lip, she extended her arm and called up a column of water to eye-level. She detached it from the ocean and molded it into a giant ball of water, spinning until it became small enough to balance horizontally between her palms. Sokka looked bored.

"Could you stop playing with that? Ever since Aang taught you water bending you've done nothing but – YAAAAOOOOWW!" he shrieked as the icy water ball was dropped from above his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Nothing. You just looked like you could use a cold shower," Katara said innocently as Aang fell over in peels of laughter. Fuming, Sokka said nothing for the rest of the trip.

Suddenly, Appa descended and they were greeted with the stunning walls of the Water Temple. Bluish-grey walls rose up from the ground forming a dome-shaped building. There was easy access to the shores from the Temple, and inside held statues of all the Avatars past, Aang's past lives.

"Do you remember anything about your past, Aang?" Sokka asked in a rare serious moment.

"A little," he admitted. "I mean, it's been coming back to me more and more as the years go by. I remember the most about the last Avatar, the Firebender, especially while I fought Prince Zuko."

"Aang, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," Katara told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her. "I know. But I think it's better to just say what's inside of you instead of just bottling it up." His eyes burned into her own until she had to look away.

Sokka, the ever-blunt one, looked between the two of them and gagged. "Okay, lovebirds, I'm going to wait on the flying bison. Feel free to sort out your passion while I'm gone," he called as he headed out the door.

Both Aang and Katara turned red. Suddenly, Katara turned on her heel and went outside to look at the shores of the Water Temple. Extending a hand, she called up a few droplets of water from a nearby puddle. "Look, Aang," she whispered as he came up beside her. The droplets spun around in a circle between her palms. Smiling, Aang recalled the same trick he had done for her with his marbles, although the memory caused him to frown at the memory of Mo-Mo's death.

"Thinking of Mo-Mo?" Katara guessed.

"Yeah," he said softly, sitting next to Katara on the ledge.

The two friends sat in silence as they watched Sokka try to climb onto Appa. Pulling out his marbles, he spun them around between his palms as Katara's forgotten water droplets joined them to make a larger chain.

"Aang, do you remember much about your past lives?" Katara asked, venturing the question even though it could hurt him. She needed to know something,

"Not a lot. I remember more about my most recent lives than my first few. Why?"

"I was just wondering," she trailed off. Assuming she was thinking of something else, Aang lapsed into silence as well. "Actually," she started quickly, trying not to lose her nerve, "I was wondering if you recalled any..you know, sweethearts or anything."

Aang smiled. "Sometimes. I mean, I assume some of my lives were married and had children."

"Katara! Aang! Come on..I'm hungry! Speed it up, will yah?" Sokka yelled from his perch on Appa.

"We're coming!" Katara called back. Sliding down, she took a few paces ahead before Aang fell into step beside her.

Impulsively, he grabbed her hand. "Katara, I know I'd never forget you, no matter how many lives I have after this."

Kissing her cheek, the two made there way between all the lives of the Avatar to the flying bison where Sokka was waiting.

So, how was that? I hope it didn't get too mushy or OOC too much, although they _are_ three years older. Please review and tell me how I did! This is my first Avatar fic, I hope it wasn't too bad…

Thank you for reading:-D

--Tallemera Rane


End file.
